


A Boy's Best Friend

by MostlyOnline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding Kink, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Incest, Lactation Kink, M/M, Morning Sex, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, PWP, Vitayuu, a/b/o dynamics, oedipus complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyOnline/pseuds/MostlyOnline
Summary: What could be more satisfying than waking up in the arms of the person you loved?OR a gift fic for the lovely kashoku who always inspires me.  I hope you like it~





	A Boy's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Footprints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597248) by [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku). 



The first thing Yuuri knew as the veil of sleep started to lift was that he was safe. He curled closer to the strong protective arms that encased him, holding him close even in slumber. Vitaly snored softly (something that he would adamantly deny), far away in his dreams yet so close at the same time. Yuuri gazed upon his sleeping son, enjoying his soft features that only came out during these rare, quiet moments. His fingers traced feather light touches on Vitaly’s face, brushing over his soft lips, outlining his jaw, and running down the arms that wrapped around him protectively. Even though Yuuri could feel content staring at Vitaly, he had other plans in mind as well. Gently, he pushed Vitaly onto his back and ducked beneath the covers and shimmied between his legs. They didn’t bother to wear clothes to bed anymore (both cherished the feel of skin on skin contact), making it easy for Yuuri to get to work on his son’s cock.

This was Yuuri’s favorite way to wake Vitaly up, sucking and working his tongue on the thick length, feeling it harden in his mouth until Vitaly stirred from sleep. He didn’t often wake up before Vitaly though, which made these occasions few and far between. Yuuri took his sweet time working the alpha’s large member into his mouth and bobbing his head at his own pace. He felt the cock in his mouth twitch before he heard the soft moan and he felt fingers tangle in his hair before he felt hips buck deeper into his throat. A smile crept onto his lips as Yuuri relaxed, allowing Vitaly to use his mouth until he came, Yuuri swallowing hungrily until his son was spent.

The covers pulled away, though it did not distract Yuuri from kissing and nipping at Vitaly’s inner thigh. “Ohayou,” Yuuri murmured into his skin, glancing up at Vitaly who was still flushed and panting.

“Come here,” Vitaly grabbed at Yuuri pulling him up into an open mouth kiss. He moaned as he tasted himself on his mother’s tongue, libido on the road to a fast recovery. Vitaly pulled away first, rolling them over so he was on top and slotting himself between Yuuri’s legs. Yuuri’s arousal didn’t go unnoticed though he wasn’t exactly trying to hide it either. He rolled his hips upwards, pupils blown wide with lust. 

“Vitalik…” he whined, a siren’s call that he could never resist. 

He kissed down Yuuri’s neck and chest, stopping at his breasts, plump full of milk. If his mother allowed it, he would ravish his breasts all day. Any opportunity he had he fed, latching as Yuuri held him close, the few times either of them ever felt truly at peace. But Yuuri didn’t want to feel peace at the moment, he wanted to feel passion and pleasure, and Vitaly obliged. As he latched, he moved his fingers to Yuuri’s entrance and pushed in, not surprised by how easy it was for two fingers to slide in.

“You’re still open from last night,” he growled in a low voice as he added a third, thrusts increasing as slick started to run down Yuuri’s thighs. He could feel himself getting hard again, pleased at the variable desperate moans that Yuuri made under him. 

“Baby, please, I need you now,” Yuuri crossed his ankles behind Vitaly’s back, pulling him in closer. Who was he to ignore his needy omega? He retracted his fingers from Yuuri’s hole, Yuuri complaining at the sudden loss, and used the slick gathered on his hands to pump himself to full hardness. He lined up at Yuuri’s entrance, looking up to his mother who nodded fervently.

He pushed into the velvety heat, going in slowly inch by inch until he bottomed out. They both let out breathy moans, Vitaly waiting for Yuuri to adjust before pulling slightly out and rocking back into him. It was a slow and gentle pace that was perfect for lazy early morning sex. He rolled his hips in short motions while licking and sucking on Yuuri’s breasts, taking delight in the taste of his mother’s milk on his tongue as well as the soft moans that escaped Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri laced his fingers into his son’s hair and tightened slightly. He loved the sweet drag of Vitaly’s cock inside him and the attention he gave to his nipples, gentle and deliberate. He knew Vitaly enjoyed the gentler sex but Yuuri couldn’t help the growing need inside him. He began to rock his hips back to meet Vitaly’s thrusts, pleading wantonly for more, please, yes, Vitalik. 

Vitaly increased his pace, slamming into Yuuri harder each time with enough force that would have pushed the smaller omega farther up the bed if it wasn’t for the alpha’s hold on him. Yuuri once again tightened his grip in his hair, pulling him in for a deep kiss. It was sloppy and uncoordinated, Yuuri too far gone to participate while Vitaly bit and sucked at his lower lip, finding that Yuuri’s mouth was just as sweet as his milk. It was getting harder for him to keep up the brutal pace, feeling his knot start to swell at the base.

“A-alpha, your knot, please…” Yuuri cried between sharp breaths. 

“Momma,” Vitaly moaned into Yuuri’s mouth. His free hand moved to wrap around the omega’s cock, stroking in sync with his thrusts. Yuuri came with a shout, arching his back beautifully as he shot between their stomachs. Vitaly thrusted in a final time before he popped, burying himself deep and filling his omega with thick ropes of come. He couldn’t help but rest half of his weight on Yuuri who he found was purring delightfully beneath him. 

They found themselves holding each other close again, far after the knot connecting them had gone down. It was beyond satiating to connect like this as well, exchanging lazy kisses with none of the sexual want but instead with simple soft love and adoration. It wasn’t a conventional relationship, not by any means, but it was theirs. And what was theirs was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed sinpai! I hope you liked it and stuff~ You're always writing for me so I wanted to return the favor, sorry that it was short!


End file.
